


Old friend

by Butman911



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: Man comes out of the TV and stands in the middle of the room - he is not very tall. Probably only two heads taller than Six. The gaze of his white static glowing eyes in the shadow is riveted only to a girl in a yellow cloak. She recognized him. It's Mono.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Old friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for my English - I'm Russian
> 
> (this is certainly not an excuse, but still)

Rain. The dampness that has not ceased for several weeks has been eating away at the tree, forcing bare feet to slide along the dilapidated paths; the smell of rot creeps straight into lungs through nose, causing Six to wrinkle.

Soaked through, she runs into a room with shabby wallpaper. And, making sure that there are no potential enemies here, she falls exhausted on a dark soft mat near a wall with many patches. Probably, once it was the bed of the owner's dog. Or cat. Six wearily closes her eyes and tries to finally breathe in the air deeply after a long run.

The rules of this world are simple: either you run away, or enemy kill you.

An old TV set at the opposite end of the room, with seven layers of dust and a torn wire, is a little annoying. But Six is sure: Thin Man has been dead a long time ago. And whether Mono is dead is an eternal question already for several months.

The rain pounds on the roof, dragging Six into a sweet slumber with irregular blows. Birds coo under the windows: either pigeons, or who else - the devil can tell. And all this atmosphere, for the first time in such a long time, gives the Six a kind of phantom calm; a kind of security vision here, among the withered wallpaper.

But the TV suddenly turns on. By itself. And it makes the girl flinch, opening her eyes in a flash. As if a real current passed down the back, depriving her of sleep.

Static noise flickers across the entire screen as gray dots; monitor light illuminates a dark room. The Six cannot even move from horror, her stomach seemed to be twisted in a convulsion, and her body was shaking with a small tremor.

The ghosts of the past tend to return.

A girl in a yellow raincoat looks helplessly at how handprints appear on the other side of the screen - large prints. She herself cannot move, only her teeth clattering against each other and white noise merge on a quiet room; Six digs her fingers into the litter up to the white knuckles. Frequent breathing and constricted pupils are sure signs of fear.

And then, like the worst nightmare ever:

Man seeps through the screen into the room through static white noise. Thin Man.

Six wants to run as fast as she can, to run away from this shack, but cannot even move a finger. This Man is not like the one who grabbed her a few months ago. The shadow of the hat hides the true face, but the wrinkles are not visible and the skin is not so dark. Lifeless gray.

Man comes out of the TV and stands in the middle of the room - he is not very tall. Probably only two heads taller than Six. The gaze of his white static glowing eyes in the shadow is riveted only to a girl in a yellow cloak. She recognized him. It's Mono.

She's scared. It’s really scary what he’ll do to her. Kill for revenge? Will turn into a terrible monster, breaking limbs like the last Thin Man? Maybe eat her? Not wanting to know this, she literally makes the ossified body jump from its place and run towards the non-existent door. Legs are like cotton wool, hands are shaking - Six cannot run fast.

\- Wait... - Mono whispers behind back, and his voice, like rustling grass, consists of rustling sounds.

But Six doesn't want to listen.

\- No! - she shouts, continuing to run away. And the heart beats so that its beating gives straight to the ears. Gritting her teeth, the girl tries to swallow the tears that are out of place in her eyes. - That can't be true! Not!

And runs, runs, runs, without looking back.

“It's not true,” - everything in head screams. - "That can not be true! It's just a bad dream! "

Hair - on end, heart - in heels. The breath ends, and Six decides to turn around: he still pursuing?

It’s in vain.

There is no one behind. Only a leaky roof overhead, light fog and rain, a penetrating yellow cloak. Tears run down the cheeks, mixing with droplets of water falling on the face.

Six takes a few steps forward without looking, and bumps into something soft. All the horror of the situation returns in an instant; she falls backward to the ground, recoiling from Mono in front of her, as if from fire.

The wide-open girlish eyes are directed straight up, on the gray, emotionless face shaded by the hat. Tears that have come keep her throat in a vise, not even letting her breathe: Six grabs oxygen by her mouth, trying not to die of cardiac arrest. Some stupid apologies, pleas, pleas for mercy and excuses are spinning in head - why she quit. But instead of giving out something intelligible, she just sits on the ground, unable to look away from the white static in Mono's eyes.

But he doesn't look at her with some kind of hatred. Rather, with sadness, universal loneliness and resentment. And with a bit of joy - to see again the good old friend, with whom they went so much together.

He gallantly extends hand to her, offering to help rise from the muddy ground, but Six looks fearfully at a gray palm in a formal suit. And she doesn't dare to accept.

\- You... You came to kill me ... - she whispers, shaking slightly. Bare feet with scratches and blood. - Mono, I ...

He smiles for a moment. It's somehow too cold: something completely inhuman emanates from him.

\- I thought about you a lot. And I thought a lot about why you did this, - the voice matched the appearance. - I just came to see you.

Mono squats down next to her, takes off his hat and ruffles thick brown hair in his usual gesture. Six, bewitched, looks at how the newly-made monster just like that - easily - sits next to her among the muddy puddles. But, surprisingly, his suit does not get wet or dirty - even though the moisture of the rain obviously touches the gray fabric.

\- I… - she whispers back, lowering her head apologetically. Conscience cracks in soul, heart beats violently, but not from fear, but rather from excitement. Apparently, and in fact, Mono does not want to hurt her. - I do not know what to say. You will never forgive my betrayal.

-If I hadn’t forgiven, I wouldn’t defend you, and I wouldn’t follow you either, - Mono replies to her in a casual tone, putting his hat back on. - Come on, get up already. Let's go to a warm place.

Nervously biting her lip, Six takes his hand. His palms are cold as ice, and his skin is a little - just a little - beating with a small current.

He, in fact, is almost two heads taller than her: maybe a little more, but Thin Man is for that Thin - a young growing boy from TV.

They come to the same room together. Releasing Six's hand, Mono sits down on the TV, feet flat on the floor. Everything doesn't take his eyes off her, as if admiring; even through the static noise in the pupils, interest and childish curiosity are visible. He watches how she, leisurely and a little fearfully, sits down next to him, on the mat. Still, the room is small.

\- How did you ... How did you find me? - raising her head, asks Six, nervously fiddling with the hem of her cloak between fingers.

Mono shrugs, pondering answer briefly.

\- Actually, I wasn't looking for you. I have always felt you, even through electricity. Why do you think the monsters who were chasing you suddenly disappear somewhere as soon as you turn the corner?

\- Is this... Is that you?

Mono smiles enigmatically, eyes closed. A short answer.

\- I'm sorry. I was scared.

\- I know. I'm not mad.

The rain pounding on the rooftops fills the quiet awkwardness that has formed between them. Everyone wants to say so much, but they cannot say it in full. Mono - about how he missed, Six - about how sorry she. Each of them has their own world inside, and in this world there are daily "wars". Wars with death - the desire to simply survive, wars with internal strife - among gray walls and eyes in a static world.

Anyway, Mono is glad. Glad to see Six again not through the TV screen - in reality. Touch her hands as before, help her survive, talk, maybe even calm her down in these gray, restless days. If she agreed - he would even take her with him, to his gray static world - simply because there the Six would be a little calmer. He wouldn't turn her into a monster. He would just protect her.

Seeing Mono is terribly unusual, or rather ... to see him like that. Tall, slender, still handsome and young. Six glances him from sparkling black shoes to the strictly ironed collar of a white shirt. And she understands that this style even suits him: it is certainly better than a bag on his head and a torn raincoat.

\- Can I hug you? - Mono says in a rustling voice, smiling weakly.

This question introduces Six into some kind of stupor. She hesitates a little before giving an answer, but still silently rises to feet, stepping on the cold wood floor. She opens her arms on either side and with a touch of disbelief looks at how Mono, gracefully pushing off the TV, gently pulls her into his arms. Even despite the color of skin, his body is soft; the fabric of the jacket feels like silk. He breathes into her shoulder, tightly wrapped around her with long arms, and then Six doesn't feel at all a hard surface under her feet. As if he took her on arms. Like a nome.

Mono is trembling all over, and the girl can even hear soft sobs - but clearly not human; with some rustling sounds, like the interference of an antenna. He was alone for several months, among the gray walls and eyes, left only to himself - and no one else alive near. Finally, he can give free rein to emotions by hugging an old friend.

Six is hesitant to say anything; she's a little hate of herself. She will no longer be able to atone for her guilt, she will in no way be able to pull Mono out of the vicious circle. It remains only to hug him back and silently burrow her nose into his shoulder, under static sobs.


End file.
